


Detective Dog

by BlueMaple028



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu Kaede - Freeform, Dog - Freeform, During killing game, F/M, Saihara Shuichi - Freeform, no one die, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMaple028/pseuds/BlueMaple028
Summary: ‘Saihara Shuichi’ turn into a puppy....
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Detective Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if my grammar or sentence’s structure are sucks. English is not my first lang and this is my first fanfic. I tried my best!

‘Ding Dong’

Doorbell rang while Saihara put his hat on his head.

That must be Akamatsu-san picking me up for breakfast. Saihara thought,but then someone in front of Saihara’s room started ringing a doorbell again like crazy.

‘Ding Dong! Ding Dong!!!!’

“I’m coming!!” Saihara shouts back,that’s not Akamatsu-san for sure.She never was this rampage.

“So fucking slow! Dasaihara!”

“Iruma-san? what-“

“HA! EAT THIS SHIT!” Iruma shoots Saihara with a gun in her hand.This gun has a dog sticker on it.

“Waa!? Oooh!?” 

He didn’t feel pain because he was shooted,but his head was really ache. He feels pain like he is going to die. When the pain stopped, Saihara Stared at Iruma angrily. 

But why does everything seem suddenly bigger? Iruma is tall...actually, she is always taller than him, But now she seems more taller than she used to be. The door is way more bigger than it should be too.

“Wroof!? (What are you doing!? Iruma-san)”

“Wroof? (Wait? why my voice seem like puppy when i speaking?)”

“Confused didn’t ya!? doge fucker!” Iruma laughs and holds the mirror in front of Saihara. Mirror reflects Saihara….a little black puppy with ahoge on his head.

“Wroof!!?? (WTF!!?)”

Iruma throw Saihara’s cloth and hat back in his room. Then she shut the door.

“This is my new invention! ‘gun for dog fucker!’. It can change humans into a dog! This is the best way to help a dog fucker! to fuck the doge!”

“Wroof! (I’m don’t wanna fuck a dog!)”

“This fucking first time i used this gun. Its work!”

“Wroof! (I’m not your experiment!)”

“I’m so hungry as shit! I'm gonna have some breakfast BYE!”

“WROOF! (WAIT! change me back!)” 

Saihara let out a deep sigh. What should he do? Saihara doesn't know if he must be a dog forever or not.

“Oh , what a cute little puppy!” 

“wroof! (Akamatsu-san!)”

Usually, Saihara is taller than Akamatsu. But now Akamatsu is 3 times bigger than him. Akamatsu walked near him. In this angle Saihara could see under her skirt…

I’m sorry Akamatsu-san….i really don’t mean it… it’s pink….NO stop thinking about that!!!

“This place doesn’t have a single bug. It's so strange to have a puppy here. Where did you come from?”

Saihara blushed. While Akamatsu hold Saihara up and hugs him.

“Ah~ your fur is so fluffy!”

Saihara’s furry back could feel soft and warm of her chest….

Saihara’s face is redder than before. He might die by heart attack if he is still there. He tried to run away from Akamatsu’s chest while his heart was beating fast.

“You don’t like a hug? I heard some dogs don’t like hugs. Sorry, didn’t mean to force you.”

Akamatsu carefully places Saihara on the floor. She rings a doorbell. Wait to see Saihara come out from his room. She doesn’t know that little black puppy is Saihara.

“This is strange. Saihara-kun never let me wait him like this”

Saihara wants to tell her that he is here, but Saihara can’t speak. Akamatsu rings the doorbell again, no answer of course.

“Puppy do you know where Saihara-kun was?...of course you do not.”

I know where he is…in front of you...Akamatsu-san.

“Saihara-kun, are you there?” Akamatsu ring a doorbell again.

“....”

“What happened to Saihara-kun...is he...Oh no…” Akamatsu’s face is pale.

I’m not dead, Akamatsu-san. I wish I could tell you that.

“Hi Akamatsu-chan, what are you doing here?”

“Ouma-kun!?”

“Yeah, everyone finished their breakfast. Except you and Saihara-chan. Have you two just done some dirty things last night? Nishishi”

“No, We are not!” Akamatsu blushed. “Saihara kun is-“

“Wooh, little doge!” Ouma said while pull Saihara’s fluffy ear.

“Hey! don’t do that. It will hurt a puppy” Akamatsu help Saihara from Ouma.

“Anyway, I knocked on his door many times. But he doesn't answer me.”

“He is dead!”

“No, he is not!”

Yeah, I’m alive. I’m not dead!

“Let’s see, if Saihara-chan is dead or not shall we? Nishishi” Ouma asked while opening the door.

“Wroof!?(how could you open my room!?)”

“Did you steal Saihara-kun’s key!?” 

“No, I use my lock picking technique. I can open every door and kill anyone! cool isn’t it?”

“No! It’s not cool! you shouldn't say that, even if it is a joke.”

“Hey, don’t you wanna see Saihara-chan’s corpse. I open his room for you”

“He is not dead!” Akamatsu shouts with a pale face. She rushed into his room. Akamatsu wants to make sure that Saihara is safe.

“Saihara-kun! where are you!?”

I’m here….

*****

There is his cloth on the floor ,but Saihara-kun isn’t in his room….At least, Akamatsu didn't find Saihara as a corpse but…

“Where is him?”

“Not sure, maybe die at the gym I guest?”

“He is not dead!” 

Sorry, Akamatsu-san...Saihara is mad at himself. He’s making her worried.

“Well, good luck with finding a corpse mission! I'm gonna play with keeboy-chan now.” Ouma said that when he saw Keebo pass by.

“Wait!”

Ouma rush out from Saihara’s room and pull Keebo’s ahoge. Robot guy screams out very loud. Normally, Akamatsu will try to stop Ouma and help Keebo. But now she worried about Saihara more….I’m sorry Keebo-kun. I will make sure to scold Ouma-kun for that later.

“Well, it’s just you and me I guess?” Akamatsu walking near Saihara with a smile.

“WROFF!(Akamatsu-san! YOUR UNDERPANTS!)” Saihara could see it clearly from this angle. His face turned red again.

“Don’t be afraid, I didn’t mean to harm you, puppy”

I wasn't afraid of you…

“My friend, Saihara-kun is missing and I’m really worried about him. Could you please help me find him?”

She really worried about me….

“What am I doing anyway? Lol. There’s no way you could understand me didn’t you” Akamatsu gave him a smile while petting his head. Her hand is so soft…

Akamatsu walking away. Saihara decided to run after her. He wanna stay with her no matter what, even though he is just a little useless puppy now.

“Huh? Do you wanna come with me?”

“Wroof! (Of course, I do)”

“I don’t understand what you said, but since you follow me that’s mean you wanna come with me? right?”

Saihara’s furry head nodded.

“Thank you!, Adorable guy!” Akamatsu carries Saihara up and hugs him!

“WROOF!!!(Y-Y-Y YOUR CHEST!!!)”

“Oops, I’m so sorry, forget that you don’t like hugs” Akamatsu said while letting a blushing Saihara go. 

Akamatsu searched for Saihara at many places in school and asked everyone she saw, but no one knew where Saihara was. Little does she know, he is always beside her.

“I’m so hungry! I haven't eaten anything since morning.” 

I’m sorry….I’m such a troublemaker…

“Are you hungry too?”

“Wroof(yes, Akamatsu-san)”

“Let’s have a rest at canteen, and continue finding Saihara-kun after that!”

Akamatsu said while walking to the canteen. Saihara followed her as fast as little paws could.

****

“Akamatsu-san where have you been? why do you and Saihara-kun miss breakfast today?” Tojo who is cleaning canteen’s floor asked 

“Saihara-kun is missing, so I tried to find him around the school. Do you see Saihara-kun anywhere?”

“No I’m not, but I will help you find him, after I make breakfast for you. You must be very hungry didn’t you?” 

“Yeah, thanks a lot. Oh and please take some food for the little puppy. I’m sure he is hungry too”

“Little puppy?” Tojo just noticed that Saihara was there “So cute, but where did it come from? It's so strange to have a puppy in this academy”

“I don’t know. I just found him in front of Saihara-kun’s room”

“How strange” Tojo mumbled while cooking.

Next 5 minute later, Pasta was served for Akamatsu and meat for Saihara placed on the floor in a bowl for pets.

“Thank you, Tojo-san”

“Your welcome, while you enjoy your meal, I will search for Saihara-kun”

“That is very kind of you! Thank you!”

“It’s ok, Saihara-kun is our friends, so if he is missing we should search for him.” Tojo answered, then left the room.

I must eat on the floor right? cause I am a dog now. Couldn’t help isn’t it? But Akamatsu picked Saihara and his bowl up and placed them on a chair next to her. 

“I wanna talk with you even though you can’t answer me. I can’t talk with you clearly if you don’t sit next to me right?”

She is so kind! even with a stray puppy like me! Saihara was impressed while eating next to Akamatsu.

****

After they finished their breakfast Akamatsu began to search for Saihara again. Tojo and Kaito tried to help too. Of course, they didn’t find Saihara....in human form. Saihara felt guilty, his friends are in trouble because of him. 

Saihara follows Akamatsu around. Suddenly, his body was picked up by someone. Saihara going to scream cause of shock, but his mouth was shut by someone’s hand

“Hi~ little puppy, Nishishi”

Oh shit its Ouma-kun.

“You seem to have a great day with Akamatsu-chan didn’t you?”

Pls just let me go. Don’t bully me…

“I'm kinda bored now, so I have a fun game to play with you! lil pup!” 

Whatever it’s fun for Ouma-kun...I’m sure it's not a good thing at all…

****

Ouma put Saihara on the top of the bookshelf in the library. Saihara’s paws were bound together by rope, so he couldn’t run away.

“Have fun! lil doge! I really hope that Akamatsu-chan will find ya! Nishishi” Ouma gave an evil smile while leaving.

I’m never ever fucking have fun with this situation. Saihara got angry at Ouma for what he did, but he angry himself more. Why am I so weak? I can’t even protect myself! and now Akamatsu-san is having more trouble! her useless friend is missing...and now a useless puppy too.

“Whaaa! How are you ending up there! puppy!” Said a sweet-claiming voice with a shock tone. Akamatsu is there, in front of the bookshelf.

“I’m guss someone bullied you, I know that puppy like you could never be there by yourself, even if there are stairs tho...don’t worry I will help you!” 

Akamatsu climbed up the stairs, she reached where Saihara was.

“Oh! you've been bound! Who did this mean things!”

You have 3 choices for that question Akamatsu-san….  
A.) Ouma-kun  
B.) Ouma-kun  
C.) Ouma-kun

“I’m got you! let’s go downstairs.” Akamatsu said while holding Saihara up and hugging him tight, make sure that he would not fall down the stairs. 

“WROOF!!! (WAAA!!!)” 

Saihara’s fluffy face was pressed against her big,soft and warm chest. Saihara felt like dying by heart pounding.

“Sorry, I know that you don’t like hugs, but I must do it. If you don’t want to fall from stairs”

At last, Akamatsu brought Saihara and herself on the floor safely, then unbinds Saihara paws.

“Wroof (Thank you, Akamatsu-san)” Saihara said even though Akamatsu can’t understand.

“Owww, you are such a cute little puppy!” Akamatsu said while hugging Saihara’s fluffy body and squeezed his face by her cheek.

“WROOF (AKAMA-)” Saihara’s face turned red, heart beating like it would jump out from his chest.

Akamatsu kisses his fluffy cheek….

“I’m sorry, but you are so adorable! I can’t endure anymore!”

“....”

“I love puppies, but I feel like you are the loveliest one...not sure why though...” 

“....”

“Oh! because your eyes seem like Saihara-kun’s eyes a lot!”

“....”

“...And you have the same modest personality as Saihara-kun too! This is why you are the cutest puppy I have met!”

“....”

“Little puppy?”

She kissed him...she said he is cute...Saihara’s heart pounding as if it would explode. Saihara was stunted and blushing hard. Suddenly, he felt pain, the same pain as when Iruma shot him with her invention.

“AWwwww….”

“....”

“S- Saihara-kun!!!??”

“...Finally! I’m turning back into a human!!!” 

Even though Saihara doesn't know how a curse broke, he turns back into the same human boy he was!

“S-S SAIHARA-KUN! I don't know what's going on...but you are naked” Akamatsu said, she closed her eyes while blushing.

“Ah…” 

Saihara just realized that. When he was a puppy there was fur covering his body, so he forgot that he is naked all this time.

“Sorry…” Said Saihara while blushing and trying to cover his ‘thing’ by hand.

I’m naked in front of a girl I love! this is super embarrassing!!! I wish I could just disappear!!!

“Ah…”

“Nya…”

“....”

Library’s door was open, Chabashira and Yumeno were there...Picture that those two saw is naked Saihara standing in front of Akamatsu. Yumeno covered her eyes with her hands. Chabashira gave Saihara a scariest smile in this world…

“Saihara-kun….any last word?”

“Wait!...I didn’t m-“

“REeeeeEeeeeeeee!!!!!!”

“Wait! Chabashira-san” Akamatsu eyes open wide and trying to stop Chabashira

If Akamatsu doesn't stop her, the killing game may start…

****

After Akamatsu clams Chabashira down, Saihara explains everything. Akamatsu brought poor naked Saihara back to his room.

Akamatsu and Tojo call out Iruma and Ouma, then scold them for what they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
